Blind Faith: Into the City of Wazimu
by HowAboutThat
Summary: After escaping the Bezumiye Caves with only scraps of sanity left, Stanley and Stanford make their way into the first sign of civilization. Will this place bring them back together or continue to severe whatever bonds are left between them? [Rated T: Violence, Language, Madness, Mild (Verbal) Abuse, (Possibly Mild Gore?)] [Sequel to "Descent into the Bezumiye Caves"]
1. Chapter 1

HAT: YEEEEEESSS! INSPIRATION HAS STRUCK ME! Hopefully it stays with me. Welcome to Wazimu and I hope you enjoy your stay!

 **Disclaimer: I won nothing aside from the plot and OCs what will come.**

* * *

Civilization... after so long in the cave with nothing but each other and their growing madness, they can see civilization and it's the biggest relief that Stanley Pines has felt in _years_. And after all the _bullshit_ he's gone through, he needs this pick-me-up.

Stanford- on the other hand- is- while relieved a bit at the sight- is still very on edge after the cave experience. What's down there? Who's down there? What will they do to them once they're there? Will it be worse than what they encountered in the caves? So many unanswered questions and he's _scared_ of the unknown.

Stanley begins walking down the mountain with no hesitation and his movements are a little clumsy- he's still a bit disoriented with the loss of his eye having happened mere... minutes? hours? ago and isn't so used to moving with such a large blind spot and not only that, but his excitement leaves him not caring how clumsy he is so long as he's going fast.

Stanford whimpers quietly with hesitation- will that city be any better than the caves they've just escaped?- but he can't be separated from his brother so he follows. His movements are a bit more precise than his brother's, but the blinding sunlight leaves him just as slow in the process.

As the sun sinks lower in the sky, Stanford becomes more jittery- darkness isn't exactly his friend for _multiple_ reasons. Stanley doesn't show any signs of stopping anytime soon and that worries Stanford- they can't see well in the dark and he doesn't want to take the chance of running off a cliff to their deaths or running into any big beasts out here. He'd prefer to stay in one place for the night, but his brother seems overeager to reach the city they've seen.

"S-Stanley," Stanford calls out.

His brother ignores him and slides down a slope to flat ground.

Stanford huffs, but makes his way down after his brother anyway. Better to stay near his brother than to be stubborn and stay in one place and never see him again.

He glances up at the sun and finds it _very_ low in the sky and he calls out, "S-Stanley! W-we should really stop a-and get some rest."

"No talking," Stanley snarls as he continues to blunder down the side of the mountain.

"But-" Stanford starts, but quickly shuts his mouth when his brother glares at him with his one eye.

Once Stanley's satisfied his brother won't run his mouth anymore, he continues on his way- he could've sworn he heard water and he goes the opposite direction of the sound out of habit. He's sorely disappointed when he doesn't find water and then growls and goes the opposite direction to follow the sound. Stanford sticks close enough to see him, but trails behind him like a scavenger after an apex predator in hopes to be led to food.

Once they finally reach the source the the running water noise, their noses scrunch in distaste at seeing the blackest liquid running through the earth.

Stanley goes to the water and experimentally sniffs the running liquid and then dips his hand in experimentally and rubs his fingers together. It _feels_ like water and _smells_ like water, but it looks nothing like water. He's reluctant to drink it, but he doesn't want to be dehydrated and he's used enough energy climbing down this mountain.

Stanford watches from a distance and then creeps to the water several yards upstream and tests the water himself. He experimentally brings it to his lips and Stanley's nose wrinkles at the sight of his brother even thinking of drinking the tar colored liquid, but he still watches with interest- would it be safe to drink? Stanford takes a sip and it tastes... like ice water- even cleaner than the water they drank in the cave. Almost like he was drinking from his tap water at home. He only drinks a few handfuls before he notices his brother doing the same.

" _W-e _s-h-o-u-l-d _t-a-k-e _a _b-r-e-a-k _a-n-d _r-e-s-t _f-o-r _t-h-e _n-ig-h-t,_ " Stanford taps.

Stanley- despite doing his best to ignore his brother- tunes into this method of communication and sighs while running his hand though his hair. "Fine..."

They find a place to get some rest and Stanley keeps Stanford a few yards away from him, shoving him off when he tried to cuddle with him. How could he even think of coming near him after what he'd done?

 _Tomorrow we'll make it to the city and_ hopefully _be able to get something to eat,_ Stanley thinks as he drifts off.

* * *

Stan: Unfortunately HAT's a bit busy fleeing from Ford soooo... yeah. Review everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

HAT: *grins giddily* I think inspiration's come to stay. I'm so impressed with myself!~

 **Disclaimer: I won nothing aside from the plot and OCs what will come.**

* * *

Stanford's sleep was fitful and he kept waking up every few hours. In turn, Stanford's unrestful sleep made Stanley's sleep fitful as well because he was on edge and waiting for him to take his other eye as well. Needless to say by the time the sun rose, they were already awake and were exhausted.

Despite that exhaustion, Stanley pushes himself up and makes his way toward the city again, not particularly caring if his brother follows or not, so long as he keeps his distance.

Without any prompting, Stanford follows behind at a distance and keeps quiet- he doesn't want to irritate his brother any further.

Stanley bumps into another rock and this time tumbles down to the bottom of the mountain. He lies on the ground with his head spinning and body feeling weak- how long has it been since they've eaten anyway? Stanford had yelped at seeing Stanley dropping and he followed after as fast as he dared. He prays silently that he hasn't broken any bones.

"Stanley, are you alright?" Stanford asks as he kneels next to his brother.

"I'm fine," Stanley snaps, causing Stanford to flinch.

He pushes himself up and moving away from Stanford toward the city. Stanford hesitates until he's a few yards away to follow. He's still trying to adjust to not hearing with one ear like his brother is adjusting to not seeing with both eyes.

 _He doesn't understand. It was the only way if we didn't escape those caves,_ Stanford thinks while looking at his brother from behind. He's stumbling around a lot- not that Stanford isn't stumbling around, but he's more careful with his movements so he doesn't fall as often as his twin.

About a mile away from the base of the mountain it suddenly shifts from the cool theta they'd become accustomed to in the caves and on the mountain to blistering heat of a desert. Stanley stumbles back, panting and stares at the air in front of him like it'd offended him.

" _W-h-a-t _i-s _it?_ "

Stanley stays silent and experimentally pushes his hand through the invisible border between cool and hot. There's a pocket of air that is a medium between the two but it's no thicker than three inches more or less. He sheds his jacket and ties it around his waist- god, he's getting thin- before slowly stepping forward into the heat.

Stanford watches with a frown on his face and decides to follow his brother's lead and takes off his trench coat and ties it around his waist before stepping out. He jumps back at the unexpected head and takes several moments to gather himself before rolling up his sleeves and unbuttoning his shirt. Once that's done he walks out and follows his brother. This does nothing to help the imbalance that he has with the loss of his hearing and he's getting hot- unbearably so. He feels like he's gonna pass out any minute.

 _Almost there,_ Stanley thinks, but his depth perception is off, they're a good mile father than he thinks they are.

Stanley almost doesn't stop or look back when he hears his brother collapse behind him. He listens carefully for Stanford to get up, but when he doesn't hear that, he turns and finds him lying face down on the ground showing no signs of getting back up. He _seriously_ considers leaving him for dead.

The throbbing of his eye compels him to, but- with an irritable sigh- he goes back and picks up his twin brother. His right shoulder throbs painfully as Stanford's weight settles, but he ignores it and starts trekking on toward the city. Maybe there they can get some food and medicine and maybe even an actual _bed_ to sleep on.

It takes until what looks to be high noon for Stan to reach the city and he's surprised to find many different looking creatures- aliens would be the word he'd have for them. Some had scales, some were furry, and others looked like they should be in the ocean somewhere. He sees a few that look relatively human, but they all have something off about them. Whether it be the eyes are too far apart or the skin was the wrong color, there was something distinctly _off_ about them.

He tries to listen out for any language that might be heard on earth, hoping that his luck might hold out, but he hears nothing that will be of help.

 _Alright, learn the new language it is,_ he thinks and pays distinct attention to the people buying and selling things in the market place. He needs to find someone that has water for him and his brother and food. Stanford had drunk much less water, his mental strain apparently reached it's maximum, and the heat helped none at all.. Perhaps some new clothes were in order as well.

When he finds a place owned by a tall, bony four armed being with three eyes and a hog's snout that seems to be selling clothes the owner kept making gestures toward his brother. (S)He wanted him to hand over his brother in exchange. While he doesn't particularly _like_ or _need_ his brother, he's not gonna sell him unless they're desperate and they haven't gotten to that point. So- with quick, sticky fingers- he steals blankets and new clothes with the shop owner none the wiser.

He finds an alley that doesn't seem to be occupied and has a bunch of rubbish and he hides his brother there with the clothes and blankets before sneaking out to try and steal something else- preferably something that seems to be worth some value to trade for some food and water. He just hope his luck holds out and no one catches him in the act.

He steals some jewels from a vendor when he wasn't looking and went away towards the part of the bizarre- the most accurate word for this place- that he noticed food being sold. He doesn't know how he's managed to haggle them without using a single word. He didn't shake or nod his head, he just offered jewels and only handed it over when he was satisfied they'd given him as much as they could give for the price. He buys what looks to be containers for water- he's seen people drinking from them the tar looking water and some neon pink liquid. He gets both the black water and pink liquid and only when he's satisfied, he goes back to the alley he left his brother with a bag full of food and drinks.

" _Shit_ ," Stan curses when he can't find his brother or their clothes anywhere.

* * *

HAT: Uh-oh, looks like Ford's gone missing.

Mabel: At least Grunkle Stan's worried and gonna look for him... right?

HAT: Why do you doubt that I'm gonna have Stan look for Ford?

Mabel: I dunno, him thinking about leaving Grunkle Ford kinda makes me worry.

HAT: He's not gonna abandon Ford... even if he did try to take out his eyes.

Mabel: Okay, good.

HAT: *laughs nervously* Yeah... good...

Mabel: Wha-

HAT: Would you say the thing for me?

Mabel: *sighs* Review everyone... Hey... HEY! _HAT!_ Get back here!


	3. Chapter 3

HAT: Inspiration and motivation are fickle things, but I managed to squeeze another chapter out. I hope that you enjoy, soon it'll pick up, I promise. For now, have a bit of patience with me.

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything but the plot.**

* * *

Stanley pushes his way through the throngs of creatures, cursing under his breath the entire time. He'd been so _careful_ to make sure no one was watching him when he hid his brother and hid in in a way that would make him easily missed. How could his brother be gone after only fifteen minutes?!

He looks frantically for anything that would look suspicious- watching him closely and hoping to avoid him. The first place he goes to is the fabric shop where the shop owner wanted his brother in exchange. It wouldn't surprise him if the thing found out he stole some goods and pursued him to collect payment. When he nears he sees the place is being closed like most of the stores in the market place. That does''t detour him- he has to find his brother whether he liked it or not (what would their mother say?).

"Hey, hey, hey!" Stanley shouts and then slams his hand on the table and glares up at the alien creature. "Where's my brother?"

The shopkeeper makes a series of grunts and whirring noises and Stanley's nose wrinkles with frustration. How is this supposed to work if he can't understand him?!

Several moments later the shopkeeper makes what he can only assume to be a frustrated noise that sounds oddly like a broken whirring of a machine before he holds out a simple leather bracelet- nothing special about it from what he can see. When Stanley doesn't take it, it takes his arm and puts it on him.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" He demands.

"Helping _you_ out," comes the gruff reply in a male's voice.

Stanley blinks and stares up at the creature in shock. "What? D-did you just speak _english?_ "

"No, but your translator allows you to understand my language."

Stanley looks down at the simple bracelet and finds ruins carved into it. _Strange..._

"You were asking where your brother is? The one you were carrying on your back earlier, right?"

"Yeah, do you know where he is?" Stanley asks frantically, fingers tapping on the strange dark purple wood under his fingers.

"No clue. Haven't seen him since you walked by with him."

Stanley stares up at it- _him_ \- with wide eyes and grips the wood so hard that he gets splinters. " _What the hell do you mean you ain't seen 'im?_ "

"Ain't?"

" _Haven't_ ," Stanley corrects in exasperation.

"I mean what I say. Doesn't your species have this concept?"

Stanley growls quietly under his breath and backs away from the counter. "Kinda..."

Before he can take off and run, a three fingered hand grabs his shoulder and he jerks away and looks up at the shopkeeper. "Be careful. Rare beings such as yourself will be Taken and added to someone's Collection. Be wary of Chyksavs."

"What's a Chykskav?" Stanley questions.

"Chyksav," he corrects and then pulls out a sketch and holds it out. "Looks like this."

Stanley looks down at the sketch and it looks like a dark _mass_ in a vague alien form.

"Chyksav change forms, but you can always tell one by it's left eye- it will always be the color of the sky."

"Always be the color of the sky... I'll keep that in mind. Do you know where these... Collectors would be?"

"The tavern located in the center of town will be the best place for information."

Stanley nods and then begins to make his way to the tavern that he saw earlier.

 _Damn it, Ford, you'd better not be dead or somethin'_ , Stanley thinks while making his way through the creatures to the center of the city.

This is a lot of work for someone that tried to take out his eyes, but this is his brother whether he likes it or not and he's the only other person in this world that's familiar in any way... even if he's practically a stranger after so many years.

Stanley stops a few yards from the tavern and takes a deep breath.

There is one of two options. One he figure out where this Chyksav is holding his brother _before_ it finds him and fo break his brother out or he purposefully lets it capture him and gets himself and his brother out. Either one is sketchy and doesn't have high chances of working. There's a chance there are multiple and they're like bounty hunters- working against each other to get as much money from capturing as many creatures as possible.

He's always been a man of risks, so this is one he's willing to take to get his brother back.

With a deep breath, he makes his way into the tavern.

* * *

HAT: I know the top thing was the same for Pacifica Pines, but... man, when inspiration's with me, motivation ain't and vice versa. I've got big plans for this series- maybe a little too big- but I've got plans.

Robbie: What're you doing to these guys?

HAT: Don't... don't question it.

Robbie: Tch, whatever. Review, I guess.


End file.
